I believe in a thing called love
by ErinChilde
Summary: Sirius listens to James advice and drops subtlety. RS slash, kiddos. No homophobes. Don't like don't read. Flames will be used to light sparklers at a gay pride parade. Songfic set to song from The Darkness. MWPP era. Fluffy oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN THESE CHARACTERS! If I did, I would certainly have made them get together a long, long time ago...daydreams lovely.**

**I have been planning this ficcy for a long, long time, but only worked up the energy to write it when I was high on muffins last night. I used to write a lot of fanfics, actually, but then I stopped one day. I haven't in, like, two years, so I'm a little bit rusty on this one. I tried my best, anyway. I hope you enjoy my hard work. MUFFINS!**

**I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE**

"...so, what do you think, Sirius?"

The addressed teenager, startled out of his former trance, dropped the spoon he had been holding and it clattered onto his plate as he blinked several times, staring dazedly at his friend. "Huh?"

Said friend rolled his eyes for what seemed like the fifth time that particular spring day and shook his head. "Sirius, you've been twitchy and distracted for a while now. Is something bothering you, mate?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "No, James. There's nothing bothering me. I'm just...worried about the exams coming up. That's all."

James gasped, put a hand to his forehead dramatically, and leaned back in his chair. "What? The great Sirius Black, worried about exams? When have you ever cared about tests, Padfoot?"

"Never," a third boy put in from across the table, using his fork to gesture emphatically, "I do believe the apocalypse is finally here!"

"Oh, Moony, wait, wait, wait!" James shouted, clapping his hands, his face brightening up as if he had made the most important discovery in the world, "I know what this is really about!" he gave Sirius a side glance, "This is about that girl you won't tell us about but we know you're pining over!"

Sirius dropped his head. "I'm not pining over any girl, James." It was the entire truth, actually.

"Oh, come on, Pads!" James teased enthusiastically, "We all know you've got a crush on some girl. All those random sighs and longing looks...you're in loooooove! So, tell us, for once, who's the lucky girl?"

"I'm not pining over any girl, James," Sirius insisted.

"Hmm...a boy, then!"

James and Peter howled with laughter, high-fiving each other, and Sirius quickly ducked, feigning sudden interest in the array of eggs and potatoes on his plate, picturing how the combination would look if what he had already ingested returned to the outside world.

Remus scowled. Sirius wasn't usually this quiet, or this depressed...there must really be something going on with him. "It's not really funny, guys, you could be offending someone!"

"Well, I say, Padfoot, go for it! You've been like this for some time, so just drop subtlety and do something drastic already, or you'll never get what you want!"

Sirius ignored this and continued poking at his food. His mind, however, turned the advice over and over. Maybe...maybe it was time to listen, for once, to James Potter. How bad could it possibly be, in any case?

The next morning dawned bright and early as three of the existing Marauders made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they all took their respective places, they glanced around, but it was no use. There was no sign of their star-struck friend anywhere around.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked, some concern tinting his voice.

"I don't know," replied Peter, "He was out all night, and I didn't see his come in until about three."

"Hey," James contemplated, "You figure he might have been with the mystery girl?"

Remus's brow furrowed, but he hastily erased any trace of discontent from his face as he looked around once more. "No, I'm sure of it. He's planned something, or he's planning it as we speak."

As the Hall became replete with students, the absence of a certain Sirius Black also became more and more notorious. All throughout the Gryffindor table, curious looks were passed and whispers were heard while the three Marauders, one short in number, attempted to ward off the questions coming at them.

Then, completely out of the blue, the piercing sound of an electric guitar rang out through the Hall, and the entire room went silent as the light dimmed to nothing and a seemingly nonexistent spotlight shone upon a solitary figure at the very front.

The Marauders gasped simultaneously.

"He said drop subtlety," Sirius whispered to himself, "And that's what I'm doing," his hands were clammy from sweating as he clutched the object he held in his hands like his only lifeline, "I'm dropping subtlety. If this doesn't work, nothing will. He said to do something drastic, and it's exactly what I'm doing. Something drastic."

He rubbed his hands together uncomfortably. "Here it goes..."

The guitar, just as he had spelled it to do, rang out, and the spotlight hit his face so that he had to squint for a couple of seconds.

He took a deep breath...

The Hall watched as one Sirius Black, clad in extremely tight leather pants and a leather jacket, his hair done up in a ponytail of sorts, stared forward, as if confused, for two seconds.

Then, with a microphone in his hand, he stepped forward as the floating guitar, loyally at his side, followed him whilst playing a tune most of the wizards had never heard before in their lives.

Sirius began to sing, in a voice that nobody had ever known he had the capability to conjure up, and every single fangirl of his in the room swooned as the words took shape.

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel_

_My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

_Touching you, touching me, _

_Touching you god you're touching me_

Here, Sirius Black inserted a small dance step, and the Hall gawked as he set one foot down on the Gryffindor table and climbed on top of it, the guitar behind him.

The Gryffindor ladies went insane.

_I believe in a thing called love _

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now _

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down _

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Ooh!_

Sirius ambled over halfway down the table as every Gryffindor waited and, still stunned, kept his or her eyes glued to him. He stopped in front of one particular girl, Miss Anne Rose, and she spluttered as he bent down slightly, her breath caught in her throat.

Then, so quickly that it could have been unnoticeable had it not been so incredibly unexpected, Sirius Black- the well-known playboy and very sexy Hogwarts hunk, spun around instead to face one shocked Remus Lupin as the entire table went dead quiet.

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day_

_You got me in a spin but everything is A.O.K!_

_Touching you, touching me_

_Touching you god you're touching me_

Sirius, now down on his knees, having pushed the plates of food aside, was gazing at Remus pleadingly as the verses of song erupted from his mouth, yet he continued to give the song everything he had.

_I believe in a thing called love _

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now _

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down _

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Ooh!_

_Guitar!_

At this point, the guitar took the spotlight as it struck numerous chords, all precisely calculated as Sirius made as if strumming his own, his head swaying from side to side while the speechless Remus, along with the rest of the hall, which included some thoroughly flabbergasted teachers, watched.

_Touching you, touching me_

_Touching you god you're touching me_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Ooh!_

As the song concluded, the magical guitar landed neatly on Sirius's lap so that he himself played the last few notes using his own fingers. Then, the lights slowly came back on and the spotlight faded. Sirius, worn out, was slightly gasping for breath. Otherwise, the Hall was frozen, immobile.

Remus himself, mouth ajar, sat completely still, and the other two Marauders could not close their own.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, a small smile turned up at the corners of his mouth, and he spoke.

"I believe in a thing called love, too."

And the entire school of Hogwarts watched as Remus Lupin, the shy, quiet Marauder grabbed the head of one overjoyed, nervous Sirius Black and crushed their lips together for the first kiss shared between them, the first display of a thing called love.

**So, what did you think? Good, no good? Tell me! Wait...only tell me if it's good! Or...never mind.**

**Hey, on a note, this has nothing to do with this fic or even Harry Potter, but I HAVE to ask somebody because I'm going crazy! CRAZY, I TELL YOU! (rolls around on floor insanely)**

**So there's this book by Anne Rice, it's called 'Interview with the Vampire', and the Barnes and Noble people say it's a gay book. Everything okay there? But then, there's a movie, and they say it's not gay, and I don't know if they're lying to me! Anybody who has seen the movie + read the book PLEASE ANSWER ME! WHAT'S GOING ON? TELL ME! IS IT OR NOT? AAAGH!**


End file.
